<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Among Us by LetsGoKazeo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768050">Among Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsGoKazeo/pseuds/LetsGoKazeo'>LetsGoKazeo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Flora &amp; Fauna, Alternate Universe - Real World, Angst, CREATIVE TITLE, Heavy Angst, Implications at relationships but not really any actual shipping, No Smut, Not A Happy Ending, Other, Unwilling Impostor, rated M FOR MURDER, references to real places, semi-realistic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:28:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsGoKazeo/pseuds/LetsGoKazeo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Twelve of the world’s best astronauts—four from America, four from Russia, and four from Japan—embark on a space mission. However, things go awry when a death occurs on the ship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cyan/Pink (Among Us), Orange/Yellow (Among Us)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Among Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Character key:<br/>Nicholas- Red suit, male, USA<br/>Kenshin- Orange suit, male, Japan<br/>Tomo- Yellow suit, female, Japan<br/>Rebecca- Lime suit, female, USA<br/>Midori- Green suit, female, Japan<br/>Jeremy- Cyan suit, male, USA<br/>Shinji- Blue suit, male, Japan<br/>Katia- Purple suit, female, Russia<br/>Arisha- Pink suit, female, Russia<br/>Kiwi- Brown suit, male, USA<br/>Adrik- Black suit, male, Russia<br/>Svetlana- White suit, female, Russia</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The mission was simple. Twelve astronauts from the best space programs on Earth would be exploring a newly discovered planet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone’s space suit was color coded. The mission was led by Adrik, a Russian man in a black suit. Also from Russia was Svetlana, a gracile woman in a white suit, Arisha, a more average-bodied woman if not on the slightly wider side, in a pink suit, and Katia, a gruff and buff woman of few words, in a purple suit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next four astronauts were from Japan. There was Kenshin, a happy and lively man, though quiet sometimes, in an orange suit. With him was Midori, a small woman in a dark green suit, and the youngest of the crew. Also with them were Shinji, a slender and swift young man in a blue suit, and Tomo, a gentle and caring woman in a yellow suit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, the four American astronauts were Nicholas, a young and headstrong man in a red suit, Jeremy, a quiet and hardworking man in a light blue suit, Rebecca, a skilled and slim woman in a line green suit, and a helpful yet mysterious man in a brown suit by the name of Kiwi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone,” said Adrik, “we must check all of our systems, and make sure everything is running smoothly. Each one of you will take care of a different task. I suggest that you split into pairs, and find a different area to work in.” Adrik stood. “Dismissed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone paired up. Kenshin went with Tomo, Katia with Svetlana, while Rebecca stayed with Adrik. Arisha followed Jeremy, Nicholad went with Midori, and Shinji went with Kiwi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Tomo,” Kenshin called to her from the other side of the room. “Cleaning the chutes is easy. All we gotta do is…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly a hot pain struck Kenshin’s head, and an excruciating wave crashed in his lower body as well. “What… no… no! I can’t... do this… I can’t...!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenshin advanced toward Tomo at a snail’s pace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tomo… Run…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Run? What do you mean run?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not just leaving you here, Kenshin. What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenshin lost control. His arms latched onto Tomo as his helmet flicked open and his teeth tore through her neck at lightning speed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No… I couldn’t have…” Kenshin sobbed. “I gotta go clean up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kenshin ran as fast as he could to the medbay. He got himself clean quickly, then whispered “I’m okay, everything’s okay,” to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tomo!” somebody cried. “Something bad happened to Tomo!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Midori. She was sitting on the floor crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Midori?” Adrik lay a hand on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t touch me!” Midori cried as she jumped away. “Somebody killed Midori… somebody on this ship!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll call a meeting,” stated Adrik. “Follow me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrik led Midori into the cafeteria, where he placed his hand on a red button in the center of the table and pushed down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Emergency meeting,” Adrik’s voice rang over the intercom. “Please report to the cafeteria as soon as possible. This is not a drill.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Within minutes everyone had gathered at the table, even Kenshin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone here,” said Adrik in his low and monotonous voice, “is not like the others.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is Tomo?” Kiwi asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrik hesitated before giving his answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tomo has lost her life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Midori discovered her body in O2. We must figure out who is responsible. To do this, we will take turns telling each other what we know.” Adrik lay one hand over the other. “First of all, I was in Shields with Rebecca when we heard Midori scream. She stayed there while I went to go see what was the matter.” He turned his gaze to Nicholas. “Nicholas, you have the first word.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I was in Weapons, I heard something fall from around the area Midori discovered the corpse,” said Nicholas, “but it was a considerable amount of time before it happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How so?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About, uh… half an hour at most. I didn’t see anything happen, I just heard a sound.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What kind of sound?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Metal clanking. Something made of metal must have fallen to the floor. I’m not sure exactly what it was though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could be an oxygen tank,” Arisha suggested, holding up a finger. “But I wasn’t there. I was in Storage, while Jeremy was trying to swipe his card in Admin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guesses are often better than nothing at all,” Adrik replied. “Who do you think may have done this, Midori?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know!” she cried. “I’m so scared! All I know is that there’s... there’s a murderer... among us!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Midori, do stay calm. We will be okay once we figure this out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, Adrik,” said Svetlana, “do not make promises you cannot keep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not helping!” Shinji snapped at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shinji, what do you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing,” said Shinji. “I was in Electrical checking the wires with Kiwi the entire time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe Svetlana knows something,” Nicholas suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no,” said Svetlana in her smooth, graceful, calming voice. “I was not there when it happened. I was in Communications. There is nothing I can say about how it did or did not happen, let alone who has done it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You, Katia?” Adrik turned toward Katia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Katia?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was another pause.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was Kenshin,” said Katia in her thick Russian accent. “I saw him kill Tomo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone looked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is true,” said Kenshin, tears in his eyes. “There is an alien parasite inside my body. Occasionally it takes over my mind partway. In this state I hunger for flesh. Most times I’ve been able to contain myself long enough, but this time I was too close to Tomo and I just could not keep control. This parasite is slowly killing me. If you do not throw me off the ship before I die, and I die on the ship, it will leave my body and find a new host.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kenshin…” Nicholas shook his head. “No…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Nicholas.” Kenshin looked at him, then everyone else. “Either you leave me for dead in the vast expanse of space, and I die alone... or I die with all of you at my side, and another one of us must become a victim.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If that is true…” Adrik looked toward the rest of the astronauts, “...then we must,” he declared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But wait. Before you do this,” Kenshin continued, “I have one final request.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone stared into his eyes. His voice broke, eyes brimming with tears. “Please take care... of my son.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrik tilted his head. “Your... son?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have son?” asked Katia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s two years old at least. He’s hiding under a table in the medbay. Back on Earth I found him all alone, and took him with me. I even had his own suit made for him.” A single tear rolled down Kenshin’s cheek. “His name is Tetsuya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tetsuya? Why didn’t you tell us about him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please... he means too much to me. Don’t let anything bad happen to him. I promise he isn’t infected. And if he is, you can toss him out just like me.” Kenshin coughed. Bloody foam dripped from his mouth. “There’s not much time now. I’m about to die. It’s tearing through my organs. It hurts like hell. Throw me out into space... and please take care of Tetsuya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrik nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Kenshin was tossed from the ship, the parasite ravaging his insides and finishing him off painfully, one thing echoed in his mind as he floated through space, his life fading away.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I never got to say goodbye.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>